


Nosewick

by CardinalBoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader had a ruff day, Sick Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalBoon/pseuds/CardinalBoon
Summary: Just goes to show that love isn't just the romance but also the gross stuff too
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Nosewick

**Author's Note:**

> It's amazing what you come up with from the experience of your everyday life

"Eugh," I groaned as I got out of my car and headed towards the front porch.

Work was hell, honestly I don't think I’ve ever had it any worse. I was glad to be able to get home, the only thing I had on my mind was a great big bubble bath with my favorite treats while reading a good book. 

At least, that was what I was planning to do, except my train of thought was derailed at the sight before me. My goofball of a best friend/bonefriend sitting upside down on the couch with a pair of my earwicks sticking up his nasal cavity.

"Uh Sans, what are you doing?" I said while trying and failing to keep a serious face. My shoulders shook from my contained laugh.

"Oh hey hun, you're back, how was your day?" He said to me while readjusting the earwicks in his nasal cavity to a better position.

I snorted, my laugh barely staying in at this moment. "It was okay but that didn't answer my question."

"Well when I woke up from my afternoon nap, my nose was really congested and I remembered seeing you using these things to get rid of the congestion in your ears. So I thought if it works for ears it might work with my congested nose."

"Sans, you don't have a nose." I started cackling at this point.

"Well shoot no wonder these things ain't working," he righted himself on the couch while taking the earwicks out his nasal cavity.

"That and you also forgot to light them up." I giggled as I shook my head and walked towards him to sit on the couch.

"Light them?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, these little guys," I said while I tapped them on his forehead. "Don't light up by themselves."

"Oh...well that explains why they didn't do their job." 

"Sans, nasal cavities are not part of their job description."

"Oh come on hun, they might just want to broaden their horizon." He said to me with a grin.

"You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork, right?"

"Regretfully yes."

"Ouch hun that  _ burns _ ."

"Sans no."

"Sans yes."

"Don't make me give you an  _ ear _ ful."

"I'm just that plain  _ Wick _ ed."

"..."

"..."

That did it, both of our faces cracked from the pressure and we started laughing up a storm.

"Thanks Sans, to tell you the truth, today was really rough, I needed that laugh."

"That's what I'm here for sweetheart, to make you laugh and ease your burdens."

"Personally I think your boss needs to give you a raise."

"I don't know, I'll go ask them. Boss?" He got down on one knee and gave me the most saddening pair of puppy dog eyes I've ever seen, next to Papyrus's. "Would you give me the honor of giving me a raise."

My face reddened embarrassment. "Wow… well like wow, you got everything down for proposing except the proposal."

"Give me a break honey, I'm still practicing." He blushed blue.

"Well, I'll give you an A+ for the form. You still need to work on the words. You know baby, I am going to say yes when you do finally get up the gumption to ask me."

Sans sighed in relief, then all of a sudden he sneezed. Blue gunk came out of his sinuses.

"Oooh, yeah, that's bad, yeah we need to get that taken care of. I'll get you some Vapor Rub." I headed towards the bathroom searching the cabinets for some Vapor Rub.

"And where, pray tell, will we be able to rub it on?

"Well of course on yo…" I turned around to look at Sans, then seeing him it reminded me that he didn't exactly have a chest to rub it on.

"Right, okay new plan you get yourself situated on the bed and I'll get the humidifier hooked up." I grabbed the contraption and headed towards the bedroom.

"Whoa whoa whoa baby, I'm not about to take you from your own bed." He said while shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him.

"Who said anything about you stealing my bed?" I hooked the system up on the bedside table on the side where he usually takes naps with me when he comes over. "We're sharing the bed like always."

"I don't want you to catch whatever I have right now," he looked at me in helplessness.

"Personally I'm looking forward to the risk of me catching it, I really want a day off from work and this will be a good excuse to do it." Seeing that machine was on, I turned around to look at Sans. I patted the bed, "now get into bed Sans, and let's weather this sickness."

"But..."

"Sans, if I catch anything, you're allowed to come over and nurse me back to health. In fact, I order you to come over and nurse me back to health since it will be you that gives it to me."

Sans closed his eyes sockets, shook his head and smiled, his shoulders lowered in resignation. When he looked up at me, my two most favorite hearts floated in the void of his eye sockets. "What would I do without you my darling."

"Probably be a depressed pile of bones, now get in here before I make you." I slapped my hand on the bed in finality.

"Yes Mx.," he quickly got into bed.

I also got into bed, I snuggled up as close as I could to him. "Now make me sick, chop chop."

He snorted, "it doesn't work like that, you know that right?"

"I know, but a person can dream can't they. "

"Yes, I guess they can." And with that we went to sleep. To hasten Sans' recovery and to attempt for me to catch his cold.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CrescentMoongle for being my Bata reader, and also my grammar checker.


End file.
